Overcome
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: After a traumatising experience, things start going horribly wrong for the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural

**Author's note: **Part of our evil character obsession.

**Overcome**

**Chapter one**

With a loud, exasperated huff, Dean roughly pushed open the motel room door, rainwater drenching his body as he stepped in from the storm outside. Sam trudged in behind him, equally as soaked as his brother was. The pair had left the motel earlier that afternoon wearing matching black suits, posing as F.B.I. agents investigating a string of murders.

Dean slung down the blazer that he had been carrying into a nearby chair, throwing a glance over to Lola who was sat on Dean's bed, flicking through a magazine,

"Hey," He greeted,

"Hey…" She smiled, finally looking up from her glass of wine, stifling a laugh, "What happened to you two?"

"My car broke down." Dean grumbled, his hands flying to the top of his head, rubbing his hair to shake off the raindrops, "I'll have to get it towed to a garage in the morning. It's only round the corner." He sighed, turning back to Sam, shaking his head,

"Where's Maggie?" Sam asked the redhead,

"Oh, she went out to get some dinner…" Lola murmured, "To the Italian across the street."

"That guy was a jerk, huh?" Dean suddenly fumed.

Sam opened his mouth, about to reply when he saw over Dean's shoulder Lola watching them from the bed across the room. He smirked, knowing by the look on her face, what she was thinking, her eyes fixated on Dean's back,

"Y'know what…?" He said to his brother, amused, "I think I'll go hook up with Maggie, y'know? See if she needs any help…keep her company…"

Dean frowned a little but his rain-soaked brother only smirked, motioning with a nod of his head behind him before turning and quietly excusing himself. Confused, Dean turned back to look at Lola who slipped off of the bed, grinning at him as she made her way over,

"What's that smile for…?" He asked, a little nervously as she placed a finger to her lips, gently brushing the digit across them. She reached up, pulling gently at the loosely knotted black tie around Dean's neck, sliding it open and out from under his collar, staring deep into his eyes all the while. The top shirt button was already undone as she began to slowly unbutton the white shirt, plastered to every dip and curve of his body, though half way down she gave up, tightly gripping each side of the opening with both hands, pulling it apart roughly. Dean chuckled as she moved her hands seductively over his chest and up to his shoulders, gently taking the collar and peeling the near see-through shirt off of his broad shoulders, his skin soft and damp from the rain. The shirt was soon discarded at their feet as Dean pulled her flush against his bare chest, shivering as the warm skin of her arms hit his cool flesh, "To what do I owe this pleasure…?" He mumbled against her lips before kissing her deeply. Once they parted, she pulled her face away a little, smiling up at him,

"You just looked damned hot standing here soaking wet…" She whispered in response, "And let's face it…we don't get left alone too often, I figured I'd take advantage while I had the chance." She continued, taking his hands and pulling him towards the bed. Stepping behind him, biting her lower lip at the sight of every muscle of his back highlighted by the light or water droplets, she waited for him to turn and look at her before gently placing a hand on his chest, pushing him down carefully onto the bed, straddling him. She leant over him, about to place a kiss on his jaw line when he stopped, taking her chin in his palm,

"Have you been drinking?" He asked suddenly,

"Possibly…" She drawled slyly, "Are you complaining?"

"Well…no…" He replied carefully, sliding his hands up her sides, beneath her thin t-shirt.

---

"Sam?" Maggie frowned as she stepped out of the restaurant, pizza box in one hand, plastic carrier bag in the other, "What's up?" She asked, rushing to get under a shelter and out of the rain. Her older brother jogged up, hands in his pockets casually,

"Hey Maggie."

"What's up?" She repeated, "Dean okay?"

"Yeah…he's fine…I just figured that they could do with some…y'know…time."

"…ah." Maggie replied knowingly, "Oh…well I got Lola some pasta…she was hungry."

"I don't think she'll be too interested in that right now." Sam chuckled, "C'mon, let's head back to your room, yeah?"

Maggie nodded,

"Sure…" She agreed, following Sam quickly back to the motel, "So does that mean you're bunking in Lola's bed tonight?"

"I guess." Sam smiled, "I don't mind." He admitted, "I think Dean needs some down time, y'know?"

Maggie nodded,

"Well, I've got pizza!" She beamed, "All for us!"

"Awesome."

---

He tightened his arms around her torso, pulling her closer against his bare chest, her head rested on his shoulder, hair tickling at the skin of his arm and stomach,

"God…" He breathed, "It's been awhile, huh?"

"Mmmm…" She agreed sleepily, her eyes closed,

"I should take a walk in the rain more often." He mused, stroking a hand through her hair,

"You should…" She smiled, looking up at him finally, her eyes bleary with drowsiness,

"You look exhausted." He smirked, "Sam and I have done all the work today…how are you tired?"

"That's not true…" She mused, "I washed my car today…and Maggie and I went into town and interviewed a few witnesses…y'know…all in a good day's work."

Dean smirked, letting his hand brush against the skin of her stomach beneath the warmth of the covers,

"Man…I'm starved…" He mused, "What time is it?"

Lola shrugged, looking to the window,

"Late." She sighed, nestling her head back down onto Dean's shoulder, "Maggie has pizza I think…you should go and grab some before she and Sam eat it all…I should be getting to bed soon anyway."

Dean looked down at her, puzzled,

"Stay here…one night in a room with Maggie won't kill Sam." Dean smiled, stroking the hair off of her face again, "That is…if you want to stay in here with me."

"Of course…I do…" She yawned, "I just don't want them to have to go out of their way."

Dean shrugged,

"They're fine." He reassured, tightening his arms around her, "I promise."

"…awesome…" Lola mumbled, drifting off.

---

It was still a little dark when he awoke, shifting in the bed to discover that he was alone,

"Lola…?" He called out to the empty room, frowning as he raised his head to look through the open bathroom door, which was also empty. He dropped his head back onto the pillow with a sigh. He knew not to worry as the girls often disappeared from their rooms in the morning, often to be found together, laughing over early-morning coffee, though now he was irritable, the bed was cold and lonely without her so with a grumble, he pulled himself out of the bed to get dressed. After pulling on his jeans, Dean grabbed the motel key and a t-shirt before padding out onto the outer decking in his bare feet. He wandered down the two doors to the room that originally belonged to the girls, pushing the door open without a knock. Sam looked up from his laptop, sending Dean a smirk,

"Hey tiger…" He drawled teasingly as Dean dropped down onto Maggie's bed, "Did we have a nice night?"

Dean flopped his head back on the pillow in exhaustion,

"That's a very personal question there Sammy boy…" Dean smirked, before suddenly lifting his head to look around the room,

"Where's Maggie?"

"Isn't she with Lola…?" Sam asked hesitantly, "She wasn't here when I woke up…"

"Well Lola wasn't there either."

Sam frowned,

"They've probably gone to get some breakfast or something…"

Dean furrowed his brow in concern,

"I guess…" He sighed in resignation, "They'd better bring me back some waffles…" He mumbled, letting his eyes close again.

---

With a groan, Maggie awoke with one eye swelled shut. She tried to hold back a choking sob of pain, her muscles taught and stretched to their limits as she hung from the ceiling by her wrists. The chunky, rusted chain that suspended her from the floor was looped twice around her slender wrists, her toes barely scraping the dirty, dusty floor, speckled with the odd dried up leaf.

The room was dark and damp, a smell of mould hanging in the air thickly as water pipes dripped, pooling on the floor. With a clink of chains, she struggled to raise her head, gritting her teeth in agony as the linked steel cut into her pale skin.

She looked up, peering with one eye through her blood and dirt caked hair that hung scruffily over her face. She groaned as the simple movement pulled more on the muscles of her concave stomach. The blood-stained jeans that hung from her hips were ripped across the thighs and down the insides of her legs, thin slithers of blood trickled down her bare and dirty feet, dripping into puddles,

"Don't…give up…" She rasped, gritting her teeth and raising her head enough to turn and look at her companion, "You can't give up! Damn it! Look at me!" She growled, though her words went unheard by her best friend, the girl's head had lulled to the side as she hung from the ceiling also, hair cascading over her shoulders, "Lola!" Maggie sobbed, weakening so that her head fell forwards, chin on her chest. She sniffled, tears rolling down her cheeks, following the soft curves of her face, "Please…" She whispered, "I can't do this by myself…"

"Shhhh…" Soothed a sinister voice, a figure emerging from the shadows. Taking Maggie's chin in his fingers, he lifted her face to look in her eyes, "So beautiful…" He whispered, "Don't cry."

"Don't touch me…" She spat, narrowing her eyes to glare into his onyx orbs,

"But you're so beautiful…" He repeated,

"You bastard! What did you do to her? What did you do to Lola? I swear…if you hurt her, my brother will kill you!"

"I'm not afraid of the Winchesters." He sneered, "She's fine…just a little worn out." He grinned slyly, "If I were you, I wouldn't be so worried about Lola. So long as she's out cold, she'll be fine…they're no fun to play with when they don't move…" He grinned, "But you're awake…yes…I'd say you should be a hell of a lot more concerned about your own safety…"

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be."

"What are you anyway? Besides a demon and a sick son of a bitch…"

"I am everything you should be afraid of. I am responsible for all the hairs standing on the back of your neck when you're alone. I'm the thing that watches you when you think no one's there I'm what's going to hound your every step, and those of your children, and their children…until the war is won."

"You'll never win. Even if you kill me, my brothers will never let you win!"

"Speaking of…why haven't they come to save you, Maggie?"

"They're smarter than that!"

"Or maybe they've been desperate to get shot of you. You're such a burden, Maggie and you're weak. You're nothing compared to women like Lola. Face it, you're nothing but a wannabe. They're probably thrilled to be rid of you!"

"Whatever…" Maggie muttered, "Do your worst!"

The demon smirked, drawing his hand back before slapping the back of his palm across Maggie's face causing a small splatter of blood to fly from her lips onto his face. Breathing heavily, Maggie fought to hold back a scream as his fingers toyed on her scarred torso through her ripped t-shirt,

"Don't tempt me Maggie…go on…scream."

"Never." Maggie growled,

"Oh go on…" He pleaded, "Your friend hung there for hours and barely spoke a word…prove yourself better. Show me that you're human!"

"I said no!" Maggie fumed, spitting into his eyes,

"Don't do that." He growled, lunging forwards, grabbing a hold of her neck, choking her before throwing her head back against the wall with a sickening thud. Her head flopped forwards, unconscious, "Humans…so weak…" He muttered to himself, walking away, back to the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Nothing?"

Dean shook his head as he hung up on Lola's voice mail, looking over at Sam who'd tried Maggie's.

"What about Maggie?" He asked even though he already knew the answer from the look on his brother's face,

"Her phone's off too." Sam sighed heavily,

"Okay…well I think it's safe to say that they haven't gone out for breakfast…" Dean mumbled, gripping his mobile phone tightly, resting his bottom lip on the top of his phone. Sam sighed, turning his back on his brother as he wandered towards the front door,

"Lola's truck's still parked outside…they couldn't of gone far."

"Unless they had help…" Dean murmured, frowning at a stain on the floor beside Maggie's bed. As he leant down to inspect the patch, an overwhelming smell of rotten eggs hit him in the face. Swallowing hard, he dipped his fingers into the powder, a chill running up his spine, "Sam…" He called quietly. Sam moved over, stopping as he saw what Dean had found,

"Sulphur."

"A demon…" Dean breathed, straitening, "A demon's got them…God DAMN IT!" He growled, pounding his fists against the wall, "From right next to me!" He cursed, "Right out of my arms and I didn't even know!"

"Dean…calm down…"

"No…damn it! I should've stopped it! I should've protected her!"

"Well…what do we do?" Sam asked, running his fingers through his hair, "We're halfway through a case."

"We drop it." Dean shrugged, "Go after the girls."

"But Dean…people are dying…they need our help."

"Maggie and Lola need our help!"

"You don't know that…" Sam tried to reason, "Lola's a pretty strong girl…she must be putting up a fight."

"You've had run ins with demons before Sam…you know that if she was caught off her guard, she'd be as weak as the next person…how can you be so unbothered by this? This is your sister and your fiend we're talking about!"

"I know but innocent people need our help, Dean."

"Screw them! Maggie and Lola are more important than Frank down the street!"  
"But it's our job to save people…"

"So you want the girls to die then, Sam? That demon will not hesitate to kill either one of them…now I wanna know what's gotten into you to make you wanna abandon your SISTER for dead!"

"It's not that…I just feel obligated to help these people, Dean…it's what we do."

"Yeah well I'm telling you now, if anything happens to them I am so gonna kick your ass! C'mon…we need to figure this out." Dean moved towards the door when suddenly the phone in his hand began to ring. Looking down, he saw Maggie's number displayed on the light-up screen, "Maggie!" Dean gasped, "Maggie, are you okay?"

"Sorry Dean…"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled, pacing back and forth in front of the door, "What have you done with my sister?"

"She's fine…for now…"

"I'm listening…"

"I want you and your brother to come here because to be honest, I'm not interested in these two…"

"Play right into your hands? I don't think so…"

"Could you really live with yourself knowing that it was your fault they died? That you could've saved them and you left them to die slowly and painfully."

"You freak…"

"Oh you have no idea…"

"How do I know you haven't killed them already?"

"You want proof they're still alive?" The demon asked slyly,

"Yeah…I do…" Dean replied,

"Fair enough…hold on a second…" The demon paused, Dean could hear rustling in the background and suddenly a cry of pain,

"MAGGIE!" Dean cried down the phone as he was forced to listen to his sister's pathetic whimpers, "You sick bastard! What are you doing to her?" He growled,

"I'll let your imagination go on that one."

"I swear to God…I'll kill you!"

"Do you wanna hear more or is it proof enough?"

"Let me talk to Lola." Dean said, his back straitening,

"Sorry Dean…she's a little…worn out at the moment…"

"Son of a bitch…" Dean hissed, his eyes narrowing,

"So are you going to come by? Have I convinced you enough yet…? Could you really live with the knowledge that your sister died making those sounds?"

"…we'll come." He breathed, "Where are you…?"

"Got a pen…?"

"Yeah…"

"Thirteen miles south, on a street called West Limestone…there's an old water plant there."

"Right."

"Is this the part where you threaten that you're going to come and kill me for what I've done?"

"Yeah…something like that…"

"I'm looking forwards to seeing you both…" He smirked before hanging up on the oldest Winchester. Dean slammed his phone closed before looking over to Sam,

"Son of a bitch…"

"Dean…what…?" Sam began but his brother cut him off, "He wants us to go there."

"Walk right into an obvious trap?"

"I know…" Dean sighed, "But we can't leave them there."

"You're right…"

"We'll just have to go in prepared."

"Something about this doesn't feel right…" Sam murmured. 

---

With a swift, hard kick, the rotting wooden door buckled inwards. Around the corner of the frame emerged a gun, held tightly by a pair of large hands. Dean burst into the room behind his pistol, easing quickly through the room, amongst the pipes and shreds of rags that hung from the ceiling. Sam followed, brandishing his own gun and a canteen of holy water. The long-haired brother stopped, rushing forwards to his sister, her face blank in the moonlight,

"Maggie!" He whispered, "Dean!" He called over his shoulder, "Dean help me! I've found Maggie!"

Sam looked around for Dean, finally spotting him standing a few metres away, his eyes fixed sorrowfully ahead. Sam turned back to Maggie, aiming his gun, he shot at the chain, causing Maggie to drop into his arms,

"She's still breathing!" Sam yelled, unwinding the chains room his sister's arms, "Maggie!" He whispered, as she shifted in his arms,

"Sam…" She croaked, "Sammy…"

"It's okay Maggie. We're here." Sam soothed, "Dean! She's okay! Dean!"

Dean broke out of his trance, whirling around in time to see the demon approaching his siblings, lurking in the shadows,

"Sam!" He yelled, "Look out!"

Sam spun around, flinging the contents of the silver canteen over the demon. Steam arose from his chest as he staggered backwards slightly, covering his face with his hands. Dean ran quickly towards Sam and Maggie, standing over them as he aimed his gun, firing twice. Both bullets pierced its chest, causing the demon to stumble shakily before suddenly lurching forwards, a billowing stream of black smoke pouring from it's mouth,

"You okay…?" Dean asked his brother and sister, crouching down beside them as the demon's vessel slumped to the floor, dead,

"Dean…" Maggie whispered, "Lola."

"I know." Dean nodded before darting back across the dimly lit room.

Her head hung below her shoulders, dusty hair pulled down, exposing a thick blood clot on the back of her head, covering her bruised and battered face, lip split down the middle. Rivers of dried blood snaked down her arms from where the chains had cut into her wrists. Steeling himself, Dean raised his gun, closing one eye to carefully aim. He fired, the bullet splitting the chain, sending Lola crashing to the floor in a heap.

Dean dropped to his knees, gathering her body up in his arms as tears welled in his eyes,

"Hey…" He whispered, brushing back the hair out of her face, "Sorry I'm late." He tried to joke, "But I'm here now…it's okay…you can wake up now Lola…hey…Lola…c'mon!" He laughed nervously, "Lola…please…" His voice cracked,

"Dean…" Sam said softly as he helped Maggie over to their older brother, "We need to get them to hospital."

"…right…" Dean agreed hoisting her up into his arms.

---

"Hey…"

Maggie looked up from her bed to see Lola standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against the doorframe holding a bunch of grapes,

"Did you get out of bed?" Maggie asked with a frown,

"Wanna share my grapes?" Lola asked with a grin, hobbling across the room, seating herself on the bed beside her best friend, "They're green."

"You didn't answer my question."

Lola grinned back at Maggie innocently,

"I did." She smiled, "The Doctor told me to stay in bed, but how they expected me to eat all of these without my partner in crime…it's just ridiculous!" She smirked, "How're you doing, anywho?"

"Me? I'm fine…how are you? You had me scared, Lo'…last I saw you, you were sprawled across my brother's lap."

Lola raised her eyebrows suggestively,

"Sounds like good times to me."

"Lola…I'm being serious…" Maggie scolded, "I was really scared…I've never seen you like that…"

Lola sighed heavily, turning serious for a second before leaning her head forwards so that her hair fell down onto the bed,

"Wanna see my cool new scar?"

Maggie laughed,

"You're nuts."

"They've drugged me up on painkillers." She sighed, tentatively touching at the white bandage wrapped around her head, "I'm not feeling myself."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Maggie asked gently,

"I'm absolutely fine."  
"Do…do you remember anything that happened?"

Lola looked down at her feet as they swung back and forth over the side of the bed,

"I do…" Lola sighed, "I remember waking up and you were unconscious and I was calling out for you to answer but you were out cold…and then…and then he came out of nowhere and…ugh…" She grit her teeth, shaking her head as he eyes closed, "It hurt…a lot…sick bastard…but I wouldn't scream, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction."

Maggie leant forwards, gently touching her hand,

"It's okay…" She soothed. Lola looked up at her with watery eyes,

"Yeah…everything is alright."

All of a sudden, Dean breathlessly burst into the room, collapsing slightly against the doorframe,

"Thank God…" He breathed, "I went to the bathroom, came back and you were gone! I think my heart actually stopped." He sighed, straitening and making his way towards the bed, "You should still be in bed." He scolded. Lola rolled her eyes,

"I'm fine…Dean…" She reassured, "Really…I've been through worse…"

"I know…I'm just looking out for you, is all." He smiled before turning to Maggie, "How're you doing?"

"I wanna go."

"Me too."

"Don't start that…I know being in hospital sucks…but you guys had a really rough time…just relax while Sam and I finish that hunt we came for in the first place and then we'll leave this place in our dust, okay?"

Both women nodded in agreement as Dean helped himself to a handful of Lola's grapes. He gently touched her chin with his thumb so that she looked up at him, he smiled back at her, his cheeks full of grapes, causing her to burst out laughing,

"Well gee…that's attractive…how I'm resisting jumping you is a mystery…"

He smirked,

"Easy tiger…" He joked before looking to Maggie and then back to Lola, "Get some rest. Sam and I will be back later on."

"Okay…" Maggie sighed with a nod, "Take care."

"Will do. Same goes for you two."

"We'll be fine, eh Maggie?" Lola asked, cocking her head to the side to look at the brunette,

"Hell yes."

"Okay…good…call me if you need me…I'll see you later…" Dean called over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the room, waving behind him as he did. Both girls watched him, though unbeknown to Maggie, as Lola watched the oldest hunter of their clique leave the room, her sapphire eyes quickly flicked to deep ebony, a sly smirk gracing her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Sam sighed heavily, resting his head on his fist as he leant his elbow on the window frame, staring out of the moving car into the haze of the pouring rain,

"Something doesn't feel right…" Sam murmured,

"So you said earlier…" Dean breathed in frustration,

"Oh c'mon! Dean! That demon wanted us there and when we got there he barely put up a fight!"

"Maybe we're too good for him?"

"That…or maybe he's up to something?"

"What could he possibly be up to…? If he was going to do something, then surely he would've done it tonight when he had us there, what's the point of torturing Maggie and Lola just to give them back to us?"

"Maybe it was a warning…?" Sam suggested with a shrug, "I've got such a bad feeling about all of this…"

"They'll be fine at the hospital."

"Will they?"

"Hopefully." Dean sighed, looking down at his hand on the steering wheel, "Whatever it is, we'll handle it…right now let's concentrate on this and then get the hell out of here."

Sam remained silent, he didn't know how his brother could put up such a front when they were in such a blatantly nervous situation. The circumstances were suspicious though they knew that they'd just have to wait until something happened to find out what was going on, they just had to pray that when whatever was going to happen, happened, they'd be able to handle it.

---

Lola sighed heavily, wrapping her arms around herself, the chilling wind whistling through her thin black cotton cropped jacket and white tank-top. The rain plastered her red hair to her bruised face as she looked down with a smirk,

"I'm sorry…" She began with a sympathetic pout, "I really am…I never wanted it to turn out like this…I really didn't…but I don't think you quite know what it's like being me…it's hard, to say the very least…I had to succumb to it eventually. You shouldn't of trusted me, Maggie…" Lola's fingers slipped slightly against the handle of the gun she was holding as she reached up an arm, resting it on the hood of the trunk, "I'm just so sick of everything being about you and Sam…poor little Maggie…she's got no mommy and no daddy, well guess what? Neither do I! Do you hear me whining on about it? But don't worry Maggie…I'm going to avenge your mom for you…just you see…" She giggled with a wink, "Call it a favour…I'll even put you out of your misery afterwards, after all…I wouldn't want you to have to go on without your brothers." She grinned, "Don't look at me like that…this is all your own fault…maybe if you hadn't of been so selfish, you would've seen the signs…there's only one way for a female hunter to get on in this world, it's always been the same…I need a partner, or a team…and seeing as I accidentally got my last partner killed, I was in desperate need. When I first met your brothers I wasn't really overly impressed but after Sam called me that day Dean was stabbed, I knew I was on to a winner, they were already depending on me…pathetic really, when you think about it." She looked up into the darkening sky then back down to Maggie, winking again, "Lovely day to die, huh?" She smirked, "Don't worry…it'll all be over soon."

Maggie looked up at her fearfully as tears rolled down her cheeks, a strip of silver duct tape fastened over her mouth, her body wrapped and bound several times with a course, thick rope. Maggie watched, bracing herself as Lola lifted the butt of the gun, bringing it down roughly onto the brunette's head; everything went black, the last sound Maggie heard before finally falling unconscious was that of the trunk being slammed shut.

---

"…my wrist is killing me…" Dean grumbled as he held his left wrist within the other hand soothingly,

"Well we're in the right place to get it looked at." Sam said plainly as they turned into Maggie's room, shocked to see a nurse replacing the bed linen, "Where's Maggie?" Sam asked,

"The lady who was here before? She checked herself out."

The brothers exchanged worried looks,

"Dean…Maggie knows better than that…"

Dean nodded in agreement, turning and heading back down the hall hurriedly to check Lola's room knowing that she wouldn't of been allowed to check herself out. The room was empty, bed covers pulled back roughly, things scattered around the room as if she'd left in a hurry. Dean quickly moved to the cupboard,

"Her clothes are gone." He told Sam as he whirled around in exasperation,

"He must have them again."

"Right…I'm going to take you back to the motel then I'm going to head back to that warehouse. If there's no sign that they've been back there then grab Lola's keys out of our room and follow me."

"Right." Sam nodded as the pair ran through the hospital car park in the pouring rain towards the Impala.

They drove in silence, speeding along the main road towards their motel, illuminated by a giant shooting star that towered over the surrounding buildings. The Impala's wheels were slick on the water-drenched gravel, spitting mud as he skidded into the parking lot. Sam jumped out, glancing back into the car at his brother as Dean called after him,

"Yeah?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow,

"Be careful." The elder warned. Sam nodded,

"Right back at you." He said before shutting the door to the black car, jogging towards Maggie and Lola's motel room that was pitch black for a second. Dean watched as his brother switched the light on, moving across the room. Satisfied that he was okay, Dean pulled out and away from the motel. If he'd of checked his rear-view mirror one last time before turning and the motel moving out of sight he would've seen the light of the room Sam had just entered suddenly go out.

---

Sam flicked the light switch on, closing the motel room door quietly behind him as he scanned the expanse of the twin-bedded room with his eyes. With a sigh he stepped across the room towards the bathroom. Suddenly, the light went out and Sam was left standing in the middle of the room, completely exposed with nothing but the faint glow of the neon light from outside. To his left he thought he saw a shadow dart across the room. Following it with his eyes, he lost it in the dimly lit room. Swallowing hard he reached into his pocket for his phone to alert Dean, though as soon as his finger tips touched the cool plastic of the phone's exterior, something hard hit him on the back of the head with a loud bang. He felt his knees go out from under him as he was consumed by darkness, falling flat against the cheap, rough carpet of the room, a pair of pink ballet pumps stepping into his view before everything went cold and dark.

---

He moved cautiously along the old, damp corridor, shining his flashlight up and down each wall, peering through each doorway suspiciously, scrutinising every intimate details. His light flickered as he peered into one room,

"Got you…you son of a bitch…" Dean muttered to himself, gripping his gun tighter as he stepped into the darkened room. Unbeknown to him, somewhere behind, a gas tap turned itself with a low squeak. Dean scanned the room carefully as his flashlight flickered again. Cursing, he shook the plastic cylinder up and down and from side to side until the light slowly dimmed into nothingness, "Damn it…" He growled, reaching into his back pocket for his lighter. As he flicked his lighter on, he became sickeningly aware of the overpowering smell of gas that had filled the room. He dropped the engraved silver lighter as the entire room was engulfed within fire, Dean diving out of the door, half from choice and half from the force of the blast.

---

Sam awoke with a groan to find himself bound tightly to an old electric chair. In a panic he thrashed around, looking around him in the dark room, trying desperately to pull himself free from the method of death,

"Don't worry…that thing's not going to be electrocuting anyone anytime soon…" A voice emerged from the darkness before the light above his head flicked on, revealing his capturer,

"Lola!" He gasped,

"Bingo!"

"Get me out of here!"

"Why would I want to do that, Sam…? I was the one that put you there in the first place…" She smirked,

"What've you done with Lola?"

"I am Lola…" She drawled, standing before him,

"No you're not…" Sam breathed, "You're not Lola."

"Lola's face…" She murmured, reaching up and placing a palm on either cheek, "Lola's body…" She slurred, running her hands down her curves, "Sure as hell seems like I'm Lola, doesn't it?"

"Lola wouldn't do this."  
"Don't be so sure about that…" She whispered, straddling him so that she was face to face with the long-haired hunter, roughly grabbing his chin in her grasp, "You don't really know me…all you know is what I tell or show you…you trusted me…I could be a complete psycho for all you know…"

"No…" Sam growled, "What did you do to her?"

"You're so handsome, Sammy…do you think I'm pretty?"

"Get off of me you freak!"

"I think you like me…" She whispered, "I've seen you watching me sometimes though I was never sure whether it was me you like…or if it was just the fact that I was the only girl around that you weren't related to. I mean…I wouldn't hold it against you Sam, it's not easy being on the road for so long…and you're such an upstanding young gentleman, nothing like Dean…it must be…frustrating…"

"You're my brother's girlfriend…" Sam muttered through gritted teeth, "I don't think about you like that…"

"Ha. Girlfriend. Is that what you think I am…? His girlfriend?" She asked with a cruel smirk, "I'm not his girlfriend…I'm just a…good friend…"

"Friends with benefits, right?" Sam replied, pulling his face away, "Now I know you're not Lola. She's crazy over Dean and vice versa…"

"Crazy over Dean…or playing the game…?" She asked, gently stroking his face, "What better way to get in close with the group than by attaching myself emotionally to one of you?"

"You're a liar…" Sam ground out, "You're a liar and I'm going to kill you."

"Would you really do that to your brother? Kill the girl he's fallen for?"

"Bring Lola back and we'll forget about this whole thing."

"Don't you think I've had enough chances over these last couple of years? Don't you think that maybe I should give my body to someone more deserving…?"

"Like a demon, for example?" Sam asked, cocking his head to one side,

"You're so smart, Sam…who would've thought that little Sammy Winchester would turn out to be such a clever young man?"

"Get off of me." Sam spat as she leant in closer, her breath against his lips,

"I'm sorry Sam…but I just can't let you go…we've been working for far too long for you to just walk away from this…I'm afraid that I'm going to have to kill you."

"You son of a bitch…"

"Don't worry…" She soothed, "I'll make it nice and painless…" She mumbled against his lips, kissing him deeply, letting her fingers travel through his tangled hair. As she pulled back, she gently nibbled on his bottom lip, smirking up at him with wide, innocent eyes, "Don't look so disgusted…" She snapped, "I'm sure you've been imagining that for a long time…"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Lola brought her fist down roughly against the side of Sam's face,

"You shouldn't talk to a lady like that…you'll bruise her self-esteem."

"You obviously think very highly of yourself."

"It's not what I think of me, now…is it?" She smirked, "She's such a nice girl, Lola…" She continued, climbing out of Sam's lap, "Like I said before…she's seen you watching her, Sam…maybe, if you behave yourself, I'll grant you one last wish."

"You make me sick." He sneered. Lola turned her back on him,

"Of course I do…" She drawled, sauntering off into the shadows. She re-emerged a few minutes later holding a small dagger. Standing in front of Sam, she toyed with it in her fingers, smiling down at the glistening blade thoughtfully, "It's such a shame I have to do this to you, Sam…you being one of us and all…"

"I'm nothing like you." Sam muttered,

"Oh but you are…you might fight it little Sammy…but you're evil…and one day you're not going to be able to contain it anymore…you see…it creeps up on you slowly and then it grows and grows…like a tumour…"

"I'm not evil." Sam denied. Lola sighed heavily, suddenly gripping the daggers blade in her hand tightly, lowering the tip quickly into the skin of Sam's forearm. She dragged it down the length of his forearm, scratching the surface of the skin so that it swelled and trickled a thin smile of blood, Sam resisting the urge to cry out as he grit his teeth,

"Oh you are…" She grinned, "And this is what make you evil Sam…it's in your blood…you'll never be able to escape it…even in death, it just gets worse…spreading through you like a plague."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Her when the light ahead began to flicker,

"More of your friends…?" He asked cockily. Another figure emerged from the shadows behind Lola, his shoulder-length brown hair tousled as if he'd been caught in a strong wind,

"He survived." He told Lola who didn't miss a beat at the obviously bad news. She simply grinned, turning back to Sam with a mischievous glint in her eyes,

"No matter…" She smiled, "We'll just have to invite him along to our little party."

"Dean's not stupid…" Sam began, "He won't fall for it."

"Wanna bet?" Lola remarked, raising her eyes as she sauntered towards him, leaning her hands on his wrists, lowering her face so that it was parallel to hers, "Dean's a sucker for a damsel in distress…"

"You bitch!"

Lola smiled falsely at the older hunter, drawing her arm back before forcefully slapping his face. He turned his head at the force of the hit, accidentally biting his bottom lip as he did so. He looked back at her through narrow eyes to show his defiance, cracking a lop-sided smile at her, laughing bitterly,

"You think that's funny?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, "We'll see how funny you think this is…" She said, gripping the neck of his dirty grey t-shirt, ripping it open across the chest. Placing her palm over his heart, she focussed on her hand as he fingers tightened against his skin. Slowly Sam became short of breath, the slight tingle in his chest growing into a sharp pain through his heart. Finally, after several long seconds of the agony growing more and more intense, he let out a cry, his head falling back as he gasped for breath. She released his chest with a satisfied smirk, "I'll bet you'll think twice before doing that again Sammy…"

"It's…Sam…" He panted. Lola rolled her eyes,

"Cute. Real cute." She replied sarcastically, "We'll see how funny you are when your brother arrives." She told him before leaving him alone again in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

With a wheezing cough, Dean eased himself up off of the dusty floor, looking over his shoulder at the room that smouldered away, small fires dotted around, burning away quietly,

"Lucky escape…" He whispered to himself, shakily getting to his feet, staggering back towards the exit and the Impala. As he reached the doorway, his phone rang. Cringing in pain, he reached into his pocket to retrieve it, sliding it open, assuming it was Sam,

"Yeah…?"

"Dean…"

"Lola!" Dean gasped, "Where are you?"

"I'm…" She sniffled, "I'm not sure…I…we're at some old prison…Dean, I'm really scared…"

Dean frowned slightly,

"A prison?"

"Yeah…it's dark…I…I think he's gone for now. It was that demon again."

"I know…" Dean reassured as he reached his car, "Listen to me, stay where you are. Keep low…just, be careful, alright? I'm going to come and find you. Is Maggie with you?"

"I don't know…she was, but I woke up and she was gone…" Lola sobbed into the phone, "Oh God…" She suddenly murmured,

"What?" Dean asked but received no answer, "WHAT?! Lola!" He called into the phone, his free hand tightening on the door handle of the Impala. Suddenly Lola let out a terrified scream before what sounded like a loud slap echoed through the phone; a soft whimper followed,

"Now that I've got your attention…"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean growled,

"Y'know…you're going to have to come up with some new insults…these are all getting a little bit tired!"

"What did you do…?"

"I quietened her down a bit…she was getting a tad bit hysterical for her own good…and no one wants to see a hysterical woman…especially one that's usually so strong."

"I swear to God…" Dean breathed,

"I expect we'll be seeing you soon, Dean…"

The phone went dead as Dean threw it onto the seat of the Impala, quickly jumping in and pulling away from the old water plant at top speed, gravel flying out from beneath the tyres of the classic car. Desperately he tried to reach Sam but to no avail. A sickening feeling of realisation slowly crept up on him as he realised that we was essentially working not only alone, but blind also. He had no idea where to go or what to do, panic gripping him at the thought of what the other three could very likely be going through at that second. He shook his head, trying desperately to concentrate on the task at hand: First thing's first…find the prison…

- - -

It hadn't taken him long to find the building in question on Sam's laptop back at the motel. The prison had once been a maximum security facility, but had been abandoned once the death penalty had been abolished in that state. It had sat alone on the outskirts of the town, falling into dilapidation and misuse over the years.

He walked through the main door, gun held in both hands as he eased quickly through the corridor towards the main west wing. He was about to turn and double back when suddenly a piercing scream cut through the stagnant air, chilling him to the bone,

"Lola!" He exclaimed, hearing her cries of agony as he raced up the stairs and into the nearest room where the sound as coming from, gripping his pistol tightly. As he entered, everything fell eerily silent savour for the sickening click of a gun's barrel being loaded, the tip being placed against the back of his head,

"Your gun won't be any use to you." She whispered close to his ear,

"Lola…"

"Dean, you're an idiot." She stated calmly, grabbing his wrist tightly, spinning him around to look at her, "You've really let Sam down…he had so much faith in you…he was sure you wouldn't fall for my little trick…come on…let's go join the party…" She smiled sweetly, snatching his gun from his hand, "I think I'll take that for good measure…" She added, pushing him in the centre of his back so that he stumbled forwards, placing his hands on the back of his head as he walked forwards in the direction that she'd pushed him,

"So where's Lola then?"

"I'm right here, Dean…" Lola breathed, "How many times am I going to have this conversation with you Winchesters? Honestly…it's amazing you manage to dress yourselves in the mornings."

"No you're not." Dean laughed, "You're a demon…just because you're in her body, doesn't make you Lola. She wouldn't do this."

"As I've told your brother and sister already…you don't know me…you just befriended me, taking me at face value…you don't really know who I am."

"But Bobby and Ellen, they both accounted for you…"

"Bobby and Ellen have known me a long time…"

Dean shrugged,

"So? What's changed?"

"I got my partner killed. The love of my life and he was murdered right before my very eyes…that sort of thing changes a girl."

"I knew Lola after Trey's death and this isn't her."  
"Oh Dean…" Lola sighed, "It's such a shame you don't know when you've been beat. I used you…it was so easy to do it too…you're really quite pathetic…so easy to please and desperate for some kind of love and approval, you didn't really care where you got it from…it's all part of the game, Dean."

"Where're Sam and Maggie?"

"You'll see them soon, don't worry." She reassured, "And we're gonna play a fun little game too…"

"Oh yeah? What game's that then?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise."  
"Oh…but I've had so many surprises already…I feel spoilt…"

Dean walked blindly into a room, the gun still pointed at the back of his head. The light flickered on with a low hum and Dean was taken aback to see the sight before him. Strapped to one chair sat Sam, bound and gagged so tightly that Dean could see the sore red flesh beneath the rope around his brother's neck. He turned and glowered at Lola who simply smiled back,

"So is this what you wanted me to see?" He asked,

"Yeup."

"Sorry bitch…I'm not really in the party mood!" He snapped, suddenly pulling his flask of holy water out of his pocket, flinging it into her face. She covered her eyes, letting out a little cry of surprise as steam flew off of her. Dean dashed forwards, snatching the gun out of her hand. With a click, he aimed it at her, waiting for her to steady herself. As she did, she looked up at him through her scruffy bangs, a sneer gracing her lips,

"That was a cheap shot…"

"All's fair in love and war, toots." Dean remarked,

"Go on…shoot…" She breathed heavily, "I dare you. Shoot me right in the head." She continued cockily, "You won't do it." She challenged, "You wouldn't dare hurt precious princess Lola, would you? Could you really live with yourself knowing that it was you that pulled that trigger? That's why I'm going to give you a choice, Dean…I'll let you walk out of here free…but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

Lola smirked, looking from Sam to Maggie who were sat either side of her. She reached behind her, drawing a strait razor,

"You get to pick which one dies…if you choose I'll let you and your living sibling walk free from here…there's plenty of life left in you Dean Winchester…I'll finish the job another day…if you don't make the decision…I'll kill all three of you."

"I don't really think you're in a position to be forcing me to do anything…after all, I'm the one holding the gun."  
"You're the one holding the gun to your girlfriend. There's no way to win this, Dean…either way, someone's going to die tonight."

"…" Dean stared back at her as her words settled, his stomach turning at the very thought of losing any of the three before him,

"Your silence speaks volumes." She beamed, "So…which one'll it be? Little Maggie May…" She drawled, pressing the blade to Maggie's neck before moving slowly and deliberately to Sam's neck, "Or golden child Sammy…?

"…" Dean licked at his lips, tears brimming in his eyes. He looked from one sibling to the others, shaking his head, "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

The next few seconds were a blur as a shot rang out, echoing around the old decaying walls of the abandoned prison. Maggie had squeezed her eyes shut as things had come to her climax and cautiously she opened one eye as Dean began untying the ropes around her body. He swiftly ripped the tape from her mouth, crouching before her,

"You okay?" He asked gently. She nodded, stretching her mouth open and closed to get used to the feeling, "Good…untie Sam." He said sternly, disappearing behind her as she shook the ropes off. As Maggie stood, her knees wobbled at the sight on the floor. Her best friend lay sprawled on her back, crimson spreading across her white t-shirt quickly, her face blank and angelic, hair splayed around her in an almost calculated fashion. Dean was crouched beside her, pressing his hand against her chest to stem the bleeding.

---

"Here's to us," Maggie said as she raised her beer bottle up to the centre of the table, "and to winning the first battle of the war." She added proudly. Three identical brown beer bottles joined hers, clinking in agreement,

"Like you said," Began Bobby, "This was only a battle…there'll be many more before this war's over."

The three Winchester's nodded in agreement, all taking celebratory sips of their beers, though it felt a fairly empty victory. Sam suddenly broke out into a grin,

"Well look who made it…" He smirked, spotting Ellen moving through the small crowd of people by the bar,

"Ellen!" Maggie beamed, jumping up. Although she was excited to see Ellen, she was far more excited to see the older woman's companion who moved tentatively. Maggie ran up to the red head, throwing her arms around the slightly taller girl, burying her face within her ringlets,

"It's good to see you!" She smiled,

"Ah…Maggie…" Lola winced, "Mind my chest…"

"Sorry!" Maggie gushed, "How'd you manage to get out of hospital, anyway?"

Lola grinned,

"I…may have split whilst no one was looking?"

Maggie laughed, shaking her head, taking her friend's hand, leading her towards the table,

"Hey Lola!" Sam greeted, sliding a beer across the table to his friend, "Good to see you back."

"Yeah…it is…" Dean agreed, standing so that she could have his seat. As she sat down, he leant on the back of the seat, his lips close to her ear, "I'm glad you're back." She nodded, taking a swig of her beer. Bobby and Ellen exchanged satisfied glances, causing the twenty-something to stop, bottle neck poised on her bottom lip,

"You put holy water in my beer, huh?"

"We had to." Bobby said seriously, "To make sure."

Lola took another triumphant gulp of her beverage, look back at them proudly,

"Let's get this party started!" She exclaimed, "Where're the chips?"

"I'll get some." Sam said as he stood,

"I'll join you." Bobby excused himself,

"Uh…bathroom break?" Ellen asked Maggie who nodded in knowing agreement. As soon as Maggie left her seat, Dean plonked himself in her place,

"Wow…I know how to clear a room…" Lola mumbled, bewildered, "Was the holy water test not enough…? I knew things would be awkward after everything but I…"

"Calm…" Dean soothed, "I wanted to talk to you."

"…about?"

He reached into his jacket pocket,

"I got you something."

"…why?"

Dean rolled his eyes,

"Call it an anniversary present…for putting up with me for two years or so?" He suggested, opening the little box to reveal a silver cross pendant, "It's only fair…after all…I've been wearing yours for a year now…" He said, motioning to the white gold angel wings around his neck. Lola was about to say something when Sam and Bobby returned, dumping three bags of chips onto the table. Lola took the pendant with a smile, nodding at Dean,

"Thank you." She mouthed before greedily tucking into a bag of nacho cheese flavoured chips.


End file.
